Gorn Hegemony
The Gorn Hegemony is the Gorn state. ( , , |Mere Mortals}}) It is a monarchy headed by the Gorn Imperator. ( |Mere Mortals}}) : There were multiple names given to the Gorn government. FASA calls it the "Gorn Alliance" whilst Klingon Academy refers to it as the "Gorn Kingdom", and Starfleet Command calls it the "Gorn Confederation". However, ENT refers to it as the Gorn Hegemony which serves as its official canonical name. History :See main article: 'Gorn history'. In 2266, the Gorn Hegemony made first contact with the United Federation of Planets, destroying the Federation colony at Cestus III, a world they considered to be their territory before being pursued by the . After intervention from the non-corporeal life-forms known as the Metrons, the Gorn Hegemony reached an agreement about the territorial dispute, and Cestus III was ceded to the Federation. ( ) In the 2280s, the Gorn Hegemony was ruled by a king who was old and lacked authority. Actual running of the government was left to the King's advisors and children. Though the government suffered political problems, it was still quite a powerful military force that was more then enough to challenge other governments near their territory. ( ) In 2375, the Gorn Hegemony suffered a coup d'etat by the Black Crest faction as the ''USS Enterprise''-E visited their world in an attempt to enlist the Hegemony's aide in the Dominion War. The new Gorn government attacked and occupied Cestus III, now a Federation Member State, before being thwarted. The Hegemony later joined the Allied cause. ( ; ) By 2379, the Gorn Hegemony had established normal diplomatic relations with the Federation, and even maintained a diplomatic mission on Earth. The Gorn Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets that year was Zogozin, whom Federation President Min Zife of Bolarus found very intimidating. ( ) In 2381, the Gorn Imperator noted that Ambassador Zogozin may attempt to eat Federation President Nanietta Bacco in retaliation for her "compulsory summit" to shore up support for the Federation's war with the Borg Collective. He eventually conceded and joined the allied cause. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Government and Politics The leadership of the Gorn state consists of the Imperator of the Gorn Hegemony. However, in the 23rd century, it was ruled by a King, an old head of state who delegated his authority to several vassals who became at odds with one another for supremacy of the Hegemony. The king himself was sheltered from these political problems by those loyal to him. This led to degradation within the Gorn government. It was believed that, without a strong leader, the Hegemony might eventually collapse and fall into civil war. (TOS video game: Klingon Academy) One political group within the Hegemony consisted of the Black Crest who attempted a coup against the government in order to engage in aggressive action against the Federation. Foreign Relations *Frontier Accord *Clanhaven Conference Culture The Gorn species are noted to be aggressive and almost primitive by Klingon tacticians though they were quite intelligent which meant that it was a mistake to underestimate them at any point. The Gorn attack approach involved the use of brute force with overwhelming attacks against their enemies rather then make use of finesse involved in carefully planned strikes. As such, a Gorn was more likely to slug their way out of a situation then think of a solution through it. ( ) Military Despite the political problems of the Gorn Hegemony, it was known that in the 2280's that the Gorn state possessed a strong, disciplined military that prevented overt attempts against Gorn colonies. Gorn Space Command was the primary defense organization that managed the Hegemony. Even though the Gorn possess fewer ships compared to their neighbours, the Space Command maintains a fleet that is highly feared by its enemies. Gorn officers are highly trained with a great deal of combat experience. This combination makes the Gorn a fearsome foe to face in battle. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) Starship Classes *King Snake class *Anaconda class *Euromastyx class *Grendel class Territory The Gorn Hegemony was located spin-ward of the United Federation of Planets along the galactic axis and coreward of the Romulans. This positions the Hegemony squarely between the galactic arms which contains a sparse region of space with only a few habitable worlds that the Gorn have colonized. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) Planets *Gornar *Gihdahr Apocrypha The RPG The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek licence, states that in 2373, the Gorn signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion. Connections * Category:States Category:Beta Quadrant States